


Transition

by Frankenskr



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Chinese, Fredashi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just think of this...Tadashi lost his parents in his adolescence, which left him a three-year-old little brother with a breaking heart. It was bitter and painful while Tadashi couldn't stop loving his friends and families, but he might be far too strained all those years. he just needed someone different, someone fresh, someone who was neither his colleagues nor families to protect him from his beloved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

人们会忘记已经离去的东西，这其中包括任何人、事、物，所谓的记忆会随着时间的推移变得单薄成片，最后吹一吹就散了。按科学的解释就是，人的记忆会根据潜意识意愿自我篡改，每回忆一次，就忘记的更多一些。记住是比忘记更难的事情。

滨田正骑车驶离墓园的时候已经临近午夜，但当然，他不会在意鬼神之说。甚至他是希望自己能够相信这些的，相信“他的父母会在天上看着他和小广”这种鬼话。他当然知道墓碑下只有一盒小小的灰尘，墓碑上的字在他离开后也会黯淡下去。

是谁发明的那个智能墓园系统的来着？

在旧金山这种寸土寸金的地方，一个墓碑下边大概会分成六七层，每层放着不同的骨灰，当不同人的亲人来祭奠的时候，墓碑会显示不同人的碑文。滨田正热爱科技，心中的科技却有着和现在不同的样子，他愿意为了那个美好的科技蓝图付出任何事情。他希望世界是美好温暖的，即使它由冰冷灰暗的钢铁水泥组成——

黑暗中有一道不一样的阴影带着气流声向他划了过来，阴影穿过了他车灯的光线时，他看清了那大概是个人。那个人摔在了地上，发出某种恐怖的骨骼的脆响，就像他曾想象过的父母车祸时身上发出的响声一样。滨田正用最大的力气刹住了车，车停下来的时候，他还在剧烈地喘息。

现在他可以看清那个人的样子了。首先，他是活的，因为滨田正可以看见对方的肢体在挪动，似乎在努力爬起来。那人面朝下，穿着某种诡异的衣服，看起来像是某种柔软的翅膀。

那就是个翅膀。但是，不，那个翅膀当然不能飞起来，随便一个有点流体力学常识的人，都知道那个翅膀不可能飞起来。

只是显然现在躺在地下的人并不知道这一点。

他迅速下了车，向车前的人奔了过去。

“不不不，不要动，你可能骨折了。”

他将对方尽量轻柔地按在了原处。那人的反应很奇怪，或者说，对方身上的某种东西让他觉得不太对劲。

“先生？你好？你还好吗？我现在就叫救护车来。”

“不用——叫！”那人突然一把打开了滨田的手，他手里的手机也跟着飞出去划进了黑暗里。与此同时那个人竟然翻了个身，改为仰躺在地上，冲着他嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来，“超强如我，不会受伤。”

“先生？”滨田皱着眉凑过去闻了闻，“你喝醉了。”

这某种程度上讲解释了此人的不合理，毕竟一个可以制造出来一对翅膀的人，不应该连一点基本的流体力学常识都没有。

滨田摇了摇头，退后一步站起来走到旁边找到了他的手机，拨打了911。

之后，911接线员礼貌地询问他是否知道伤者的名字，滨田只得强迫那个醉汉看向他，向其询问姓名。

“Freeeeeed。”那人回答道，“Freeeed the Destroyer.”

 

“这就是我和小正相遇的故事！”Fred举起了酒杯一饮而尽，沉浸于回忆中乐得合不拢嘴。他周围坐着的两男两女都是一副兴趣缺缺的样子，唯独滨田正还要好一些，虽然没怎么注意听，但脸上一直有一种淡淡的笑意。

“32。”黑头发的女孩突然说道。

“什么？”

“32遍了，Fred。这是你第32遍讲这个事情了。而且每次都不一样。上次你说你和小正是在墓园里碰见的，他去看他父母，你去看你的祖父。”女孩喝了口手上的鸡尾酒，“不过我倒更愿意相信这个。”

“因为更加激动人心？”

“不，因为更蠢。”

几个人都因为这句话而笑了起来，笑声中并无恶意。滨田正看了一眼手表，一口喝完了酒杯里的酒：“时间差不多了，我得回去了。实验室还在跑数据呢，应该一会儿就出来了。”

Gogo冲他不耐烦地摆了摆手，Honey送上了一个巨大的微笑，Wasabi帮忙把外套递给了他，Fred站了起来。

“我跟你一起回去。”

滨田挑起了眉毛：“‘回去’？”

Fred愣了一下，不知道这其中有多少成分是正在开玩笑，有多少成分是对方真的质疑他的措辞。不过无所谓，他对“回去”这种说法本身就并没有什么介意，毕竟“回去”和“去”一字之差，错不到哪里去。

“又来了。”Gogo翻了个白眼，看着滨田，面无表情，“正，他在实验室呆的时间比我都长。”

“再说当初也是你把他领到实验室去的，即使很违规。”

Fred是个Ginger，长得不帅，大鼻头，长脸。Fred并不是实验室的研究人员，也不是学校的学生，只是从某一天滨田正把他带进了实验室开始，就再也没离开过。他在所有人搞研究的时候窥视，开学术会议的时候插嘴，做实验的时候穿成一个怪兽。

滨田正拍了拍他的肩膀：“行了，走吧。”

在Fred看来，正是一个所有人都喜欢的人。他有东方人的俊美，柔软的眼神，和让人想要拥抱的身体。

“你有让人想要拥抱的身体。”Fred走出酒吧之后仰头看着天空评价道。

滨田正脸上的笑意仍未褪去，此时耸了耸肩，带着一种刚才还没有的放松感：“又开始了，Fred。”

“你想要帮助别人，那让我来帮助你吧。”

那个Ginger突然跳到了滨田的面前很近的地方，站直了身体，举起右手掌在略高于肩膀的位置。

滨田并没有因为对方身上某些不太好的味道而有任何排斥。

“你好Tadashi，我是Fred，你的私人医疗健康护理员。我认为你需要医疗护理。”

Fred努力模仿着那个白胖子的语气，如果机器人有语气这种东西的话。他看到Tada的眼中闪过的惊讶，看着对方几乎有些说不出话的样子。

“你，你看到了Baymax！”

“抱歉，我作为你的私人医疗顾问，着重关注了你的日常生活，以实现对你健康状况的实时监控。”

有些路过的人回头看向了他们俩，有些没有。看过的人十秒钟就会忘掉，即使记得更久也不会在意。滨田正很想象征性地做出生气的样子，就像Cass阿姨一样，至少要让Fred知道这样偷偷关注别人的科研成果是不正确的。

哦，管他呢，Fred大部分的时间甚至住在实验室里。他一度以为这家伙真的无家可归。

“现在，Tadashi，请你跟着我的动作做。”Fred内心过于激动，因此破功了，脸上的表情和动作都突然多了起来。他绕着Tada走了一圈，然后继续站在对方面前，双手扶住了对方的肩膀。

他抬起一只手，取下了自己的帽子。

Tada看起来并不愿意这样做，但犹豫了一下，还是抬手把自己的帽子取下来了。Fred松了一口气，彻底走出“角色”，随便走到路边坐在了路台上。Tada走到他面前看着他。

“今天你为什么讲了真事？”

“不知道，想讲就讲。”

“Fred。”

“我的帽子是我祖父小时候给我的，你的帽子是你母亲给你的。我可以继续呆着这个帽子，因为不带的话，我已经不知道我还剩什么。Tada，这帽子就是我的家，所以即使住在实验室里，只要有帽子，我就是在家。”Fred低着头，“但你不一样。有很多很多人爱你，你爱很多很多人。所以你该把帽子取下来。”

滨田正僵在了那里，脸上的表情也凝固住了，停在一个扭曲的温暖和痛苦的中间点。他低着头可以看见Fred姜黄色的头发，凌乱暗淡，好像在暗示他对方接下来会说什么。

“我为什么会摔在你的面前？哦，因为我喝酒了吗？不，不是的。第一次见你是在五年前的那个作品展示会上，你满足了一个像我这样的人的所有幻想。”那个Ginger猛地抬起了头，眼中的某种纯热是Tadashi平生都并未见过的，“你是完美的，Tada。我沉浸于那些科学的幻想，但我并没有一个像样的脑子。可是你有，而且你有一颗像样的心。你是我见过的最像人类的科学家。聪明，甚至智慧，有优点和缺点，关心这个世界，更关心你将要带给它什么。Tada，你是完美的。”

“不我当然不是。”

Fred笑了一下，然后站了起来，几乎可以说贴着滨田正站了起来。他抬起了头：“作为你的私人医疗顾问，我需要向你提一个问题。”

黑发男人没有回应，等着他问。

“在1-10的范围内，你认为你为几个人关心，才值得别人的关心？”

“不，我关心你们并不是因为希望你们回——”

“在1-10的范围内，你认为你爱几个人，才能得到别人的爱？”

“Fred——”

“在1-10的范围内，你认为几年之后，你才被允许忘记你的父母？”

滨田正沉默了，Fred感到他看着自己的眼神终于像是被剥开了外皮的Baymax，有了一些碳纤维机械骨骼的锋韧。

他认真的看着Tadashi：“第一个问题，0。第二个问题，0。第三个问题，0。”

Fred抬起了手臂，但犹豫了一下，拎起自己上衣的衣领闻了闻。然后他又好像突然全然不在乎了，抬起手抚摸了一下滨田正的头发，并顺势托住了对方的后颈。

“这些都是你教会我的，现在我来教会你。”他攥紧了手上的毛线帽子，凑到了Tada面前，“你是个完美的研究员，完美的朋友，完美的哥哥。你实在太棒了……Tada，你能意识到你有多优秀吗？你总一副要对所有人负责的样子，说真的有时候我很烦你那个样子。但这一切其实都不是因为责任，包括对Hiro，不是因为责任。你只是懂得爱身边的每一个人。”

Fred轻吻了一下滨田正，像是得到了什么不得了的礼物一样自己先忍不住笑了起来：“谢谢你。”

“为什么？”

“为，呃，爱我？”Fred揉了揉头发，“为允许我吻你？”

滨田笑了起来，点了点头：“好吧。还应该为我允许你给所有人起了绰号。”

“我可没给你起。”

“所以我是特别的。”滨田顺口接道。然后他突然退后了一步，和Fred拉开了一米多的距离。

“现在，Fred，作为你的私人医疗健康护理员，我要求你换衣服洗澡。”他顿了顿，“在你再次接近我之前。”

“好吧。”Fred绕开他，重新走回路中间，大步流星一副打定主意去清洁的样子。

滨田正可没想到对方这么容易就就范了。不过他也并不知道，其实清洁对于Fredric少爷来说只不过是脱下衣服扔给管家罢了。

 

大概从一两年前开始，滨田正在去墓园的时候突然发现，自己记不住父母的样子了。

那种感觉很奇怪。他脑海中仍旧有两人模糊的影子，有他们一起生活欢笑的片段，甚至有父母吵架的记忆。他能记得他们吵架时说过什么，却几乎记不起他们的声音。他能记得母亲看向他的表情，却记不起母亲的样貌。

滨田正可以去爱别人，却不允许别人来爱自己。他和Cass阿姨的关系这么多年来其实总是有些礼貌疏离，因为那是他身边唯一一个试图给他爱而非被他爱的人。滨田正害怕她，他不敢记起被完整地爱着时的感觉，因为一切总会过去，人总会失去。

“嘿，大家注意，”Honey的声音突然响彻了整个实验室，“Tadashi说他要带小广来了！大家快做好准备各就各位！”

实验室里一阵忙乱的声音，Honey边说边给自己的瓶瓶罐罐里舔了足够的化学药品，Wasabi重新把工具台摆了一遍，Gogo套上了头盔，给单车上了轮子。

Fred穿上了他的套装，在房间的一角做好了准备。


End file.
